1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device with improved heat-discharge characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is classified into a transmissive type, a transflective type, and a reflective type. The transmissive type and transflective type display devices typically include a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel.
The backlight unit typically includes a light source that emits the light and a light guide member that guides the light from the light source to the display panel. The light source may include a light emitting device and a circuit board electrically connected to the light emitting device. In a conventional transmissive type or transflective type display device, the light emitting device and the circuit board, which are electrically connected to each other, are typically disposed substantially close to each other, such that a heat generated from the light emitting device may be transferred to the circuit board.